Golden First Light
The Golden First Light is an upgraded version of the Dark Magic Disc, piloted once again by Clark. It is first encountered in Stage 72 of Stage Mode. Appearance The Golden First Light looks like a ram's head, coloured in shining gold with 2 'eyes' on its sides. There are 2 covered powercores on its 'horns'. When its blue health bar is depleted, its head rotates 180 degrees and spreads its horns out slightly. Attacks First Form 1) The Golden First Light will turn 90 degrees clockwise and fire a spiral of bullets out of the powercore on that horn. They get progressively faster and faster. 2) The Golden First Light will turn 90 degrees anti-clockwise and fire 3 rows of orbs out of the powercore on that horn. The first two will be fired at the same time, the third delayed and usually able to cover the gaps between the first two rows. 3) The Golden First Light will fire bullets out of its back which will soon rain down. 4) The Golden First Light will charge a purple zone of electricity between its head and its horns, which will fire purple energy orbs. This attack may be used in conjunction with its 3rd or 5th one. 5) The Golden First Light will fire 4 whips of bullets from each of its powercores which will cascade in its own direction. Second Form 1) The Golden First Light will fire 3 streams of bullets from each of its eyes towards the sides of the screen, which will disappear and reappear after a while, criss-crossing the area below the ship. 2) The Golden First Light will charge and fire a red OHKO laser from the tip of its head. 3) The Golden First Light's first First-Form attack can be used, but it is delayed by being fired inwards and then spreading outwards. It can be also fired from both Powercores at once. 4) The Golden First Light can still use its 5th First-Form attack. 5) The Golden First Light's 3rd First-Form attack can still be used, but the amount of bullets shot out of its back have been increased. 6) The Golden First Light literally spams star bullets out of both powercores. Highly difficult, if not impossible, to dodge. Strategies This Mech Armour is a great enhancement from its predecessor, boasting 2 new OHKO attacks and having its original attacks modified to be much more challenging and complex. Its moves also have a much greater coverage, hence players must be very cautious when fighting this boss. The Golden First Light takes the original formula of the Dark Magic Disc, then mixes it to create its unique style. Do not expect the first phase to be as easy as those before, as this boss will be the first to step the difficulty up a notch. Most of its attacks are occasionally combined with its orb attack for added inconvenience, but even on their own they are enough to contend with. Its first phase Attack 3 especially is difficult to dodge entirely and even harder to navigate through. Most of its attacks will require you to squeeze through tight gaps, so do away with dodging the whole attack, which covers a wide range, and instead somewhat strafe through its attacks to survive. If one remains focused, doing this is possible, but... This is easier said than done, much more so in the second phase. Its spiral attack is shortened greatly, but delayed and fired out from both sides at the same time, resulting in one having to navigate through a total of 4 rows of intersecting bullets. If you still try to dodge Phase 1 Attack 3, be prepared for a rude surprise as an increased amount of bullets has made it able to cover the whole screen, meaning you have to squeeze through gap after gap desperately, usually in combination with its other attacks. Its OHKO laser is arguably pathetic for an advanced boss, taking nearly 4 seconds to use and can be easily seen and dodged, so as long as you take care it does not pose that great a threat. But the most terrifying attacks are Attack 1 and 6. Attack 1 is the easier to dodge but more damaging and intimidating of the two. Positioning yourself in the center of the ship, possibly near the Golden First Light itself is your best bet, as it is almost always fired on its own and its range does not extend into the Mech Armours personal space. DO NOT PANIC even when you do not see them at first as they are quite easy to dodge. But for its last attack, there is nothing you can do but rely on your luck to not get hit by blankets of star bullets, with unbelievably small blindspots that make the Dark Magic Disc expanding ring attack look miserably inadequate. It is fortunately fired in the late-game, so destroy this spaceship before it gets a chance to do so. Otherwise, just be careful when dodging between the not-so-small blindspots in its attacks and focus on fighting the boss. The Golden First Light is comparatively easier than other bosses of its level, but do not take this as an excuse to multitask while fighting it. Be prepared to quite literally take the ram by the horns, and destroy this flying saucer once and for all! Category:Golden First Light Category:Dark Magic Disc Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mode Category:Endless Mode Category:Clark Category:Sagittarius Category:Andromeda Category:Lasers Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships